No cambiaria nada
by 9900girl
Summary: Hoy es un dia de esos en los que te planteas a pensar que has echo con tu vida... si has elegido el camino correcto o retrocerias para cambiar algo. Hoy tampoco es que haga un dia soleado al contrario el cielo esta cuebierto de nubes que amenazan con una sueve lluvia


Hoy es un dia de esos en los que te planteas a pensar que has echo con tu vida...  
si has elegido el camino correcto o retrocerias para cambiar algo.  
Hoy tampoco es que haga un dia soleado al contrario el cielo esta cubierto de nubes que amenazan con una sueve lluvia y yo Teresa Lisbon pienso en todo lo que a transcurrido mi vida y si soy sincera no retrocederia en nada me encanta mi trabajo,es agotador pero bueno me fascina, no me he casado y tampoco me hace falta porque no he encontrado a la persona adecuada de todos modos...  
Mi vida dentro de lo que cabe es feliz y soy afortunada y si digo la verdad desde que conozco a Patrick Jane mas todavia el le ha dado un punto distinto y en cierto modo me ha cambiado ...Mi equipo es fantastico Van pelt,Risby,Cho y Jane son los mejores sin duda alguna y si faltara alguno estariamos cojos ...somo como una familia inseparable y aunque a veces tengamos nuestros mas y nuestros menos Eso no se cambia por nada del mundo...

V-hora de soplar las velas...  
L- es necesario..?  
C,R,V,J-por supuesto J-ademas no te hagas derogar que en verdad te encanta,  
L-Lo que tu digas y mandes...  
J-pues por supuesto,no lo habria dicho mejor ni yo mismo (se rie...)  
V-bueno callar ya, Jefa pida un deseo L-...fuuuuuu(soopla las velas)  
C,R,V y J-aplauden

A medida que va transcurriendo la tarde nos reimos habrimos los regalos comemos un pedazo de pastel y nos divertimos ya es tarde y los chicos ya se fueron hacen rato..  
yo sigo en mi despacho pensando en el dia que he vivido otro a o mas vieja y lo celebro con una buena taza de cafe...

J- te lo has pasado bien hoy?  
L-(se queda con cara de sorpresa) que haces todavia aqui? pensaba que te habias ido...  
J-bueno solo lo pensabas pero no me fui( se rie con esa sonrisa que siempre me alegra el dia al fin y al cabo)  
L- y que haces aqui todavia?  
J-bueno no te iba a dejar el dia de tu cumplea os sola ni un solo momento

L-pues un detañe por tu parte...(lo dice con sarcasmo)  
J-Bueno...(lo dice mientras se sienta ami lado en el sofa)  
L-Jane se que no hace falta que te lo diga pero me ha encantado este dia

J-si,ya lo sabia que te lo habias pasado bien (se rie otra vez)no has dejado de sonrier hoy en ningun momento y eso me encanta (se pone roja por lo que jane ha dicho y este se da cuenta aunque lo intente ocultar)-y bueno ya estas cada vez mas vieja ( se empieza a reir a carcajadas y lisbon se pone seria)  
L-muy bonito comentario...(lo dice con algo de enfado)  
J-vamos no te pongas asi sabes que es una bromilla sin importancia..  
L-si pues no me gustan tus bromillas.  
J- que no? Si te encantan, siempre te ries

L-eso no es verdad,bueno depende de que tipo de bromas (jane no puede evitar reirse)-Sabes hoy e pensado en como es mi vida y lo que cambiaria de ella..  
J-ahh y a que conclusion has llegado?

L-que solo cambiaria una cosa sin importancia..  
J- cual?  
L-El dia en que te conoci,a partir de hay mi vida a sido un auntentico infierno (se rie)  
J-ya claro ese dia lo tienes grabado en tu memoria como uno de los mejores dias de tu vida( se rie al igual que ella)  
tan malo fue conocerme(pone pucheros)  
L-no te hace ni una idea de lo horible que fue...  
J-pues para mi fue uno de los mejores dias de mi vida

L-claro claro

J-Enserio...  
L-Ah- si?  
J-si a partir de ese momento no tenia ni idea que a la persona que estaba conociendo, iba a ser una de las personas mas importante en mi vida,la que me iba a ayudar,la que me apoyaria (Se pone mas roja que un tomate)  
L-Tu tambien sabes que desde que te conoci mi vida a cambiado por completo...pero para bien(lo dice mientras se levanta del sofa)

J-A si que para bien ... no?(Se pone de pie al igual que ella)  
L-no hagas que te lo repita (se rien ambos)  
Se miran a los ojos por un buen momento y ninguno corta la conexion de sus miradas hasta que de repente ...  
L-bueno me tengo que marchar ya..  
J-Si yo tambien...estoy cansado (boteza)  
L-pues anda que yo Los dos se marchan hacia el ascensor entran en el y cuando de repente el ascensor se detiene..  
L- que pasa ahora?-le empieza a dar a todos los botones

J-pues me parece que nos queda por estar aqui un buen rato...  
L-no puede ser jooooo

J-tampoco te quejes que no es para tanto..  
L- que no es para tanto?estoy cansada,tengo sue o son las 00:30 y estoy encerrada en un ascensor y encima contigo J-Bueno vale vale,lo he captado soy demasiado iresistible para que pases unas horas encerada conmigo(se rie a carcajadas)  
L-Lo tuyo no es normal,te crees iresistible verdad?  
J-hombre,la verdad esque Mister Universo no soy pero la verdad esque estoy cerca

L-ya claro...(no puden evitar reirse los dos lo suficienteme fuerte para que se miren)  
J-bueno tienes covertura?  
L-Siip,voy a llamar a Cho para que nos saquen de aqui...  
J-yo no tengo ninguna prisa (lo dice con una sonrisa picarona y para, en cuento se da cuenta de la mirada asesina de lisbon)

* * *

Espero que os guste...


End file.
